The Naughty List
by Luna Luce
Summary: Summary: Bella goes to her best friend’s Alice's job Christmas party. She would rather be at home watching the holiday specials when a mysterious stranger by the name of Jasper catches her eye.Will sweet Bella stay nice... entry for HFTH one-shot contest.


**"Home for the Holidays" One shot contest**

**Title: The Naughty List**

**Author(s): LunarEclispe1**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but wish Jasper was mine.**

**Summary: Bella goes to her best friend's Alice's job Christmas party. She would rather be at home watching the holiday specials when a mysterious stranger by the name of Jasper catches her eye. Will she continue to be on the nice list for the year or will Jasper get her to join the naughty side. For the ****"Home for the Holidays" One shot contest. **AH/OOC/AUJasperxBella

*****Thanks to savannah0707 for being my beta for this one-shot. You did a wonderful job at pointing out my errors. Thank you!*****

**The Naughty List**

**Bpov**

I ran my fingers through my hair again, wishing that I could somehow disappear, that the floor itself would open up and swallow me whole. Why the hell did I let Alice talk me into coming to this Christmas party at the hospital where she worked as a nurse? I would much rather be at home in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, watching the traditional holiday movies and cartoons, but here I was standing in this strapless dress that just screams _'look at me'_.

I love her but sometimes she just went overboard. The red and green I could deal with since they are holiday colors, but it was clinging to my body like saran wrap, not to mention it being short was just a little over the top. I looked at the clock &wished that this night was over, it hadn't even started and I wishing to be back at home already. Sighing, I looked around for any signs of for my little dark-haired friend.

That's when I spotted him standing by the table that held the punch and an assortment of cookies and appetizers. His beautiful wavy blond hair was what caught my attention first, as I watched him brush the locks from his eyes. Looking him over, I couldn't help but lick my lips. I watched, loving the way his clothes wrapped around his body. It should be a sin for a guy to look that good in a simple red button up and a pair of black pants, but damn if that was just the case with this guy.

I watched as he moved slightly, talking to another guy who I remembered seeing before but could not place a name to the face. His bronze hair was odd and his face was beautiful but he just did not do anything for me. Not like Mr. Sin himself standing next to him. I swear I could feel my panties getting wet just watching his muscles move underneath his shirt, and his eyes…his eyes were so beautiful. I have never seen blue-gray eyes like his- they had a hint of green when the light hit them.

Looking at them was like getting lost in a storm, and I would go willingly into that storm if it meant that it would be with him. Just then he looked in my direction. He stared for a moment before he smiled a smile that could make any woman melt. I turned my head and looked down as I felt the heat rising in my face, no doubt blushing like a teenage girl instead of the twenty six year old woman that I actually was. I couldn't believe I was just ogling a guy I didn't even know.

I looked back up to see if he was still looking at me but to my disappointment he was gone. I started to scan the room, it wasn't crowded yet but I still couldn't find the man that made me melt with just one look. I felt enormous hands grip my waist before I was spun around to come face to face with Alice's childlike older brother Emmett.

"Hey Sleigh Bells, how are you?"

I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug before I could even utter a word, just like Emmett to give you a hug that will make wish you had an oxygen tank afterwards just to supply your lungs with the oxygen he squeezed out of you. I was looking over his shoulder as he hugged me, catching a glimpse of the man who had me wanting to do more than just introduce myself.

He was leaning against the wall opposite of me, and fuck he was staring right at me with the sexiest smirk I have ever seen. I could feel the heat traveling down my body to the very core that was now throbbing with need. Emmett sat me back down as I tried to look past him to the stranger that held my attention a moment before.

"Bella…Bella…Hey Silver Bells!" He snapped his fingers to get my attention.

"Um…sorry Em, what were you saying?"

I looked at him, still trying to get my breathing back to normal after the hug. His face had stretched into a mischievous grin.

"So Bells, what were you looking at or should I say who?" He wiggled his eyebrows, before turning to look for the person that was rendering me speechless at the moment, as well as red as a poinsettia. I looked only to notice that he had disappeared yet again, I scanned the now growing crowd of people but I couldn't find him. Turning back to look at Emmett I saw he had a twinkle in his eye.

"So…who's the guy that's got you blushing like a school girl?"

I glared at him before replying. "I don't know Em. I've never met him before."

Just then his beautiful fiancée Rosalie appeared at his side, her corn silk blond hair pulled up into a french twist. She was wrapped in a dress only she could pull off, the way the black dress clung to her curvaceous body as if it were a lover, and the green and red ribbons that criss-crossed her chest drawing attention to her breasts making her look like a model among us commoners. Well except for the mysterious stranger, he looked like a god among mortals.

"Bella, I see Alice got you out of the house. That dress looks lovely on you."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Rose, but trust me you look even more lovely than I. I look desperate. I really can't believe that Alice talked me into wearing such scandalous attire."

She let out a small giggle, "Nonsense Bella that dress shows off your figure very nicely."

We laughed and joked for a moment, catching up on old times and the things we were doing now. I was telling Rose a story about Emmett deciding to crash my slumber party when Alice and I were freshmen in high school.

"So there we were clutching one another as we both screamed, when our friend Emily turned on the light only to see Emmett sprawled out on my bedroom floor looking embarrassed to have been caught…"

I was interrupted when I felt a hand grab me. I jumped a little, startled by my tiny friends grip. I turned to look at her taking in her now disheveled appearance, her red dress was slightly pushed up her thigh, and her curls were losing their bounce, but her green eyes were twinkling as her chest heaved up and down.

"Oh my god Bella, I just ran into Edward and well he…"

I cut her off. Now I remembered who the guy with the bronze hair was. Dr. Edward Cullen. "Alice please tell me you did not just have a quickie with the doc?" I whispered at her while raising my brow.

She stuck her bottom lip out while trying to look hurt, but we both knew that she had been chasing this doctor for the past five months ever since she started to work at Virginia Mason Hospital.

"Bella, I can't believe you would think that I would do such a thing." She let her bottom lip tremble just a little. I swear if she was not a nurse, she would have been a great dramatic actress. Raising my brow once again I gave her a look that was meant to say cut the bullshit and be truthful.

"Okay…so I maybe had a little dry humping session, but I swear it was nothing further than that, jeez I tell you it's bad when your best friend has little faith in you."

"Aw come on Ali it's not that I have little faith it just that I know you, and when it comes to something or someone you want you tend to let your aggressive side out."

She laughed and I joined in as we continued to chat with Emmett and Rose. Somewhere in the middle of Emmett telling us about his college football glory days, Edward walked up wrapping a arm around Alice's tiny waist. The look on her face was pure happiness, he whispered in her ear and she giggled, with all the lovey-dovey going around in our group I started to feel left out.

I was actually starting to wish that I hadn't broken things off with James. It had been six months and he was still calling me, but I told myself I was never giving his lying cheating ass another chance. Sighing I looked at the clock to see that it was a quarter past midnight. I was starting to get bored, and I really just wanted to go home, especially since I hadn't seen the guy that would probably be starring in my fantasies from now on, walking around.

"Bella, who are you looking for?" Alice asked.

Damn I hadn't realized that I was looking around and I felt the blush heat my face once again.

"Probably the same guy she was looking at earlier, maybe you know him blond hair, red shirt and black pants. Ring a bell anyone?" Emmett looked at me and smirked.

That fucker knew all along whom I was looking at earlier, but he pretended he didn't so that he could find the perfect time to embarrass me. Please somebody kill me now. My face was probably cherry red.

Edward let out a chuckle before he looked at me. " So, I see that you have your eyes set on my friend Jasper. Yeah, you and every other female, but what can I say, the son of bitch is a charming motherfucker. It's irritating sometimes. Yet I'm still best friends with him, so do you want me to introduce you? I know he's around here somewhere, probably hiding out in one of the corners."

I looked at him while shaking my head. "No actually I think I will take a rain check on that introduction, I'm getting tired and I think I'll just head home. Are you coming Alice?"

I knew I had to ask her that, since I was the one who had drove us here. She looked at me before she looked up at Edward.

"Actually I can take Alice home, since you are ready to go."

I looked at Alice who was literally dancing in her spot, before I looked back at Edward.

"Alice are you sure, I mean I can stay a little longer if you want?" I was silently praying that she would tell me to go, and as if she could read my mind she spoke those exact words.

"Don't be silly Bells go ahead and go home, I'll be fine."

I nodded my head and said goodbye to everyone, before turning to walk away, just then I remembered I had no idea where my coat was and I turned back to the four.

"Alice…um…where did you put my coat?"

She giggled, "It's in Edward's office." She answered as if I should have known.

I looked at her with I was sure a confused look. I mean she worked here I didn't, I didn't know where Edward's office was located. Seeing my confusion Edward told me the directions to his office. I said goodbye once again and turned to go to Edward's office to retrieve my coat. I walked to his office completely lost in my thoughts about Jasper. I knew I was coming up on Edward's office when a door opened and I was pulled into a dark room where only the light from the lights in the parking lot were shining through the shades into the room, leaving slivers of light upon the floor. I gasped as I felt someone's breath on my neck.

"Tell me darlin' have you been naughty or nice this year?" His deep baritone sounded delicious with its southern drawl. I shivered slightly as I felt a rush go through my body. He turned me around and pulled me flush against his body, his sweet breath was on my face. The smell of peppermint and honey hit my sense sending them into overdrive. I looked into his eyes, they were almost silver in the low lights and my breathing hitched slightly.

"Jasper?" I said his name in a breath, but I wasn't sure if I was questioning whether that was his name or if I was stating it.

He smiled as he raised his hand to brush his fingertips against my lips. I couldn't help myself I opened my mouth and flicked his index finger tasting him for only a moment, I heard him intake a breath at the flick of my tongue.

"Bella." He whispered.

Hmm…it seem like I wasn't the only one who was intrigued by the other. But I'm sure he probably asked who I was, instead of being told because someone else noticed that you were looking at the other person like a hormonal teenager. I looked at the man before my eyes who had moved his face even closer, his mouth only a few centimeters from mine.

What the hell Swan you only live once, I closed the distance between our mouths pressing my lips gently to his, oh my god his lips were so soft I couldn't help the small moan that emerged from between my lips. I could feel the bulge under his pants become a little more pronounced as our kiss deepened. He licked my lip as if to ask for permission- which I gave. Opening my mouth, his tongue swirled and tangled with mine as we fought for dominance, pulling back so that we could breathe, my breaths coming short and ragged as I tried to calm down the speed of my heartbeat.

Grabbing my waist he began to walk backwards toward what appeared to be a couch. I steadied my breath as I followed, watching him sit down. I took my cue and straddled his lap. Tangling my fingers into his hair as he kissed and nipped at my neck, his hands were moving tortuously slow down my back until he gripped my ass while pushing the dress up at the same time. I knew that my panties were probably soaked through and I needed a release bad. I rocked my hips into his erection, and he let out a groan.

His kisses were driving me wild as he made his way back to my lips. My breathing was nothing more than shallow pants now. I gripped his shoulders before I began to unbutton his shirt. Slowly I peeled the shirt back to reveal his magnificent body. His abs were incredible, but what drew my eye was the way they disappeared beneath his pants. I felt him push my dress up even more as he moved his hands to my hips.

"Stand up for me darlin'."

I shivered again as I stood before him with my dress raised to my hips. He pulled me close as he rested his head against my stomach.

"Mmm…darlin' you smell mouthwatering, I wonder how sweet you taste."

He began to pull down my lacy red panties and I couldn't help the whimper of impatience that escaped my lips. I swayed just a little when he kissed my thigh, letting my panties fall, I stepped out of them quickly. Standing he leaned in and whisper in the most sinful tone I've ever heard.

"Lay down darlin'."

I obliged, and was laying there as this beautiful man lowered himself between my legs. Not wasting any time I felt his tongue flick against my clit. I bucked gently before he pressed a hand against my stomach. He continued to twirl his tongue around my clit before wrapping his lips around the bundle of nerves. The words that fell from my mouth were incoherent mutterings.

He removed his mouth only to replace it with his fingers as he thrust his tongue into my hot core, I could feel the tingling pressure building up in the pit of my stomach and knew that my orgasm was just beyond the horizon. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore I felt my walls clench and a tremor sweep through my body as I came into his awaiting mouth. I let out a string of expletives as I rode out the best orgasm I've ever had. I felt him lap up my juices as they spilled out, before he sat back.

" Shit, darlin' you taste much sweeter than I thought."

I sat up and reached for the buckle to his belt, trying to unfasten it as quick as I could. He reached over and pulled down the top of my dress. I was now thanking Alice in my head for picking out a strapless dress for me. He took in the red low cut strapless bra that pushed my breasts up making them look a lot bigger than what they were, kissing the top of my mounds he murmured against them.

"Beautiful, so fucking beautiful."

He pushed the bra down, letting him get a full view of my harden nipples. His tongue swirled around my right nipple before he sucked it into his mouth letting it go with a pop. Reaching down in between us I went to unfasten his pants, but he pushed my hands away.

"Allow me darlin'."

I sat there and watched him stand up and undo his pants, pushing his pants down along with his boxers. My eyes must have widened at the sight of his enormous cock. He had to be ten inches if not more, and thick. I couldn't help but panic a little. How the hell was he going to fit? As if knowing what I was thinking, he smirked.

"Relax darlin', I'll be gentle."

I nodded my head as he lowered himself between my legs. I saw the glint of the condom wrapper out of the corner of my eye. When the hell did he put a condom on? Probably the same time I was panicking. I could feel him pressing against my entrance as he leaned down and kissed me before he thrust forward. Sinking himself into my depths, we both moaned in unison as he began to slowly move.

"So fucking hot, so tight." He whispered.

"Oh Jasper, harder, faster…" I could say no more I continued to make mewling sounds as he picked up speed. Thrusting into me I started to feel the euphoric tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach, as I bucked my hips against him, creating the sweetest friction. His movements began to become erratic and jerk, as he twitched within me before he whispered against my ear.

"Come with me sweet Bella."

The tingling in the pit of my stomach was so strong, I was teetering on the edge now, when he reached between us and moved his thumb in circular motions on my clit before pinching it gently between his forefinger and thumb.

"Fuck Jasper." I cried out as I felt myself fall over the edge of my orgasm.

He thrust a few more times before he yelled out my name as he came, while falling on top of me. Our bodies were slick with the light sheen of sweat as we laid there for a few moments catching our breath. He moved to sit up while I pulled my bra back over my breast and adjusted my dress. I looked around for my panties and spotted them lying on the arm of the couch. Grabbing and sliding them in place, I stood up and waited for my legs to stop shaking. I watched him pull his pants up as I walked over to the coat rack, grabbing my coat as I headed to the door. Just as I grabbed the door he spoke.

"So Bella, you never did answer my question."

I turned back around, "Oh, and what question is that?" I asked while raising a brow and crossing my arms.

He smiled before standing and walking over to me, leaning in his sweet breath mixed with my essence washed over me.

"Have you been naughty or nice this year?"

I smirked before kissing his soft full lips and whispered against them.

"Oh believe me Jasper I've definitely made the naughty list this year."

I turned the knob behind me without dropping my gaze from his face. I opened the door and walked out leaving Jasper standing in the doorway, smiling to myself as I walked down the corridor, thinking this was the best Christmas I'd had in a long time.

**The contest is open from October 15th thru November 15th. Voting will begin on November 20th 2009. The winners will be announced on December 1st 2009.**

** _So I you loved this short but sweet one-shot please vote for me. And please review I would love to hear what you thought of the shot. ;)_**

**Home for the holidays C2**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Home_for_the_Holidays_Jaspers_One_shot_contest/74687/

**Jasper's Darlin's**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2091679/


End file.
